Origins
by WilsonWisdom25
Summary: AU for most of the Movie. Deep down, he always knew there was another, true reason why he could never be with Kate. But when he finds out accidentally, his whole world shatters, as does his identity. Who was he truly? How had he come to be where he is now? Full summary inside. Enjoy! Rated M for later!


Prologue

Secret Beginnings Revealed

Disclaimer: I own only OCs and plot, everything else, saddly, is not mine to own. Also don't own some other characters, just barrowing them. Dammit all...

Summary: AU for most of the Movie. Deep down, he always knew there was another, true reason why he could never be with Kate. But when he finds out accidentally, his whole world shatters, as does his identity. Who was he truly? How had he come to be where he is now?

Who were his parents and why couldn't he remember them?

He sets out on a quest, leaving behind all he knew and believed to search for his identity, his true home, his blood family... His origins...

Enjoy!

Humphrey sat atop the hill, looking out over the small clearing he'd wandered into no more than two hours ago. His blue eyes that once sparked with joy and mischeif now lonly showed grief and confusion. He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he barely registered the cold rain falling upon him.

He'd accidentally over heard a conversation between Eve, Winston and several other Alphas. And they were talking about him...

*Flashback*

"We simply can't let Humphrey be with Kate.", The voice of Eve cut through the air as Humphrey halted his approach to the Alphas Den. He'd been on his way to talk to Winston in regards to Kate's where abouts. He'd really been meaning to ask her an important question...

"As much as it pains, I agreee.", Winston's voice said, shocking Humphrey. Well, not so much shock as it did hurt, "We'll have to reinforce the No Alpha and Omega as Mates Law, just to be sure.".

Humphrey heard several others agreeing with murmurs and such. He'd turned to leave, head hanging low and tail limp in the wind when he heard the next few words, "It's bad enough that he's a half breed, but he's also from another pack. Why we even allowed him to live is beyond me!", A female wolf said with venom, her voice registering as one of the few wolfs who didn't even look in Humphrey's direction. There were many of them, especially in the Eastern Pack, even the omegas in their pack didn't respect him.

He was the head of the Omegas, afterall.

His ears perked up at this, how could he have been a half breed? As far as he knew, he was as much a wolf as any one else here. And what the hell was a half breed anyway?! And what did she mean he was from a different pack?

A growl tore through the air before Eve spoke again, her voice low and dangerous, "You were told to not bring that up Jane! You know the consequences...", She trailed off as she growled once again and Humphrey could tell she was already in the other she-wolf's face, teeth bared and all.

"I'm sorry.", Jane said meekly.

"But she has a point, Eve." Winston said once again, "If Kate took Humphrey as a mate, it could lead to war among the packs, Northern and Southern included.".

'What are they talking about?", Humphrey wasn't aware that he'd spoken his thoughts as well, alerting them to his presence. He was too stunned by the information he was hearing that he barely heard the Alphas rush out of the den towards him.

"Who's out there!?", questioned Eve as she ran out only to stop as she took in the sight of the semi-confused, semi-frustrated Humphrey who looked at her with something a keen to anger burning in his blue eyes, "Humphrey?".

"What were you all talking about?", His voice came out as a growl, his teeth clenched, "Why does me being from a different pack have anything to do with the Alpha and Omega law? And why haven't I been told about this!?".

"You're in no position to demand anything from-", The female who'd started this all said only for Humphrey to interrupt.

"This has nothing to do with you!", He growled, his eyes flashing dark red, his fur bristling up fiercely.

"Humphrey, calm down.", Winston said as he tried to move between Eve and Humphrey, who'd nearly closed the distance separating them.

"Not until you tell me about what you were talking about!", He snapped shooting forward so he was within biting distance of Winston's face, "It has something to do with my parents doesn't it?", His eyes were still red, his Omega persona no longer in control. He was now under the influence of a repressed part of himself, an inner rage he'd long since harbored as a cub(Wolf pups are sometimes called cubs.)

"Humphrey, I can't tell you. It would be going against Pack La-"

"Fuck Pack Law! This is about my past, dammit, I need to know!", A storm must have been brewing in the distance, because when a flash of lighting occurred Humphrey's form was silhouetted darkly leaving only his red eyes staring from a mass of darkened wolf-shaped fur. Everyone jumped when they saw it.

"Humphrey? Mom, Dad, What's going on?", A voice said, causing Humphrey's anger to weaken momentarily.

"Kate?", He said as he turned to her, only for her to jump back at the sight of his red eyes.

"Humphrey... Whats wrong with your-?"

"Kate, now is not a good time-", Winston was once again cut off by Humphrey.

"NO! It's a perfectly good time to tell! In front of Kate! In front of me! In front of EVERYONE!", It was at that moment that they realized that all the wolves, western and eastern, were watching. The noise had drawn them all and they were watching intently as the Leading Omega growled at the Alpha Male.

"What do you thinks going on with Humph'?", Salty asked, looking to his friends.

Shaky just shrugged, but Mooch squinted as he listened in, "I think it's about Humphrey's family.", He whispered as his ears then folded against his head, as did the others.

They knew how Humphrey secretly wished he knew more about his family, but all he could recall was a distant howl and nothing else. But they didn't know that Humphrey also had flashes of his parents but they were barely usable now. The most he got was an intense pair of grey eyes looking down at him from a sea of snow white fur that held a tired but happy smile, and another of a pair of eyes-one blue like his and the other brown- staring down at him from a red stained, tired looking face.

Then there was one of Eve... She was lunging at him or in his direction, her teeth bared as pure hatred shone in her eyes. Then he was falling, and a cry sounded out, "Humphrey! NO!", then there was a warm darkness greeting him.

Humphrey's head pounded as he saw the images flash in his mind, a pain searing his brain as he saw more: A blurring tunnel of forest colors and a mass of grey and white undulating around him, carrying him. Then heard a howl and everything jerked violently. A cry, his cry. He was scared, confused, and cold. A fight was happening over him, massive paws barely crushing him as the mass of grey and white loomed over him to block the attacks. A scent filled his tiny twitching nose. A familiar scent...family.

"AGH!", He cried as he fell to his knees, his fore paws trembling as they tried to support his body weight.

"Humphrey!", He heard Kate rush toward him but he whirled on her, teeth bared and fur bristling savagely.

"Stay away from me!", The voice was his but at the same time it wasn't him; He was in pain mentally and it was changing him.

Kate looked at him with a look of hurt and fear on her face but she still tried to get closer to him.

"Kate, do as he says!", Eve said as she readied herself to pounce on Humphrey should he make any sudden moves to Kate. Regretful as she was at what she'd done, she wouldn't let this half-breed harm her daughter...

"But Mom, he needs-"

"Get away!", Humphrey roared as he shot towards her quickly, sending Eve flying at his unguarded back.

The weight hit him with a great force and sent the two of them tumbling down the slope of the den as some scattered and others rushed to get a better view or help if they could.

Humphrey may not have been an experienced Alpha but he was a self taught Omega and wrestling was an Omega sport. He twisted his body and rolled away from Eve as she too got to her feet. The two met gazes for a second before rushing forward with claws and teeth at the ready.

Eve swung at his head and went for a bite at the same time but he ducked and hit her square in the chest with his head, sending her rolling onto her back and him stumbling back a few steps.

They were rushing each other again even as Kate and Winston were rushing to stop them. They went onto their back legs and traded swipes and snips, trying to land a solid, killing attack. Her right paw came down and caught him across his right eye, scratching away fur and skin as half of his vision became as red as his eyes. She hadn't actually harmed his eye itself but the blood seeping into it would have said otherwise. He'd also managed to scratch her a few times across the chest and had nicked her left ear.

"Mom stop!", Kate yelled as she tackled Humphrey away from her mother, the attack having disorientated him and left two noticeably bleeding gashes over his eye. They'd no doubt lead to scarring in the future...

Eve, seeing Humphrey down, went to attack him only for Winston to block and restrain her.

"Eve stop! You don't have to kill him!", He said, snapping her out of her rage. But her mind was still fogged with anger and adrenaline.

"We should have never let him live! We should have killed him along with the rest of his half-breed pack!", Eve said as she struggled to get at Humphrey. Only after the words left her mouth, did she realize her slip up.

Silence reigned over all as the words seemed to echo around them. Kate fell silent as well, staring shocked at her mother and father. She'd heard her mother's many violent threats, but never guessed she'd have ever acted on them.

But to kill a whole pack...

Eve looked at Humphrey as her anger receded immediately, "Humphrey...I didn't mean-".

"AH!", He roared as he pushed Kate off him and twirled on his back, his feet under him and firing like pistons as he shot towards her and Winston. When he got within jumping distance, Winston had lunged at his throat, ready to end him.

But Humphrey didn't jump as early, He waited even as he was in mid stride and then leaped, his front paws catching Winston behind the shoulder blade's and propelling him further over the Alpha Male. He landed in front of Eve and before she could react, Humphrey tackled her and pinned her to the ground, his right paw claws pressing at her throat. He snarled at her, pure, unrelenting hatred shining in his red eyes.

"Humphrey no!", Kate yelled, as she ran at him from behind. But he'd already turned on her.

In one swift move, an upward angled headbutt that caught her in the chest and ceased her forward momentum, Humphrey flipped Kate onto her back and was about to slash her throat out when he stopped.

He couldn't kill her, he just couldn't.

"ARGH!", Another headache befell him as he felt a more severe throbbing about his skull.

He stumbled back until he fell down the side of some thing. He hadfallen down a hill and it had begun to rain hard.

His eyes saw a birght flash of light before an image appeared-He saw a powerful figure of pure white standing at the entry of a dark tunnel with the sounds of chaos and war behind her. Soft yet intense grey eyes were watching him as a small smile pulled at the wolf's mouth, before her face became stone and she turned away with a silvery trail falling down her right cheek's fur. She was crying.

"Protect my son, Rick.", She said to a male wolf next to her before she bolted from the den, her howl cutting through the chaos as she joined her mate in battle.

The wolf then approached him, prodding him softly with his dark nose, a white fur masked face and frosted looking grey fur with a white under belly approached him, "Don't worry Humphrey, I'll keep you safe no matter what.", And with that he was lifted into the wolfs jaws and carried out of the den at incredible speeds, a blur of red stained snow showing in his vision as several wolfs circled the sno...

His mother...-

As he fell he saw the top of the hill shrinking away as a flash of lightning burst into his vision, everything turning white as his body and head struck the muddied ground, knocking him out with his bleeding scratched eye releasing a fading crimson trail into the now heavily falling rain.

"Mo...ther...", The word had just left his mouth before his body went limp in the mud puddle, the cry of his name from Kate as she limped toward him falling on deaf ears...

A/N: Don't worry, Humphreys stll alive. Yeah, I always wondered who Humphrey's parents were and how he came to be in the Western Pack in the first place. Aside from being born there of course. And if you didn't guess from the beginning of the summary, this is a major AU toward the end of the movie, one where Kate and Humphrey don't end up together. Same goes for Lilly and Garth.

So yeah, you all know the drill...

REVIEW!

Extra Note: I uploaded this story at school! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!*Cough-cough* Damn that hurts!


End file.
